


Fine Fishing

by Garchomp445



Category: HEARTBEAT (RPG)
Genre: Annoying, As in the action, Drowning Mention, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Poor Fish Handling, Proper Fish Handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Eve is minding her own business, fishing quietly, and Luca decides that she wants to bother her. She doesn't end up bothering her much, but she has a fun time regardless.





	Fine Fishing

Eve sat on the edge of the beach, framed in the orange evening light. She had her fishing rod out in the water, her bright red tackle box next to her, and could not look more contented. Luca didn’t even need to watch from the bushes, she was just sitting a few feet behind her. She was completely oblivious, focused on the brutal task before her. Eve jerked up and reeled in her fishing rod all at once. In just a second, she had another fish in her hands. She shouted,

“Nice!”

She turned to her side and put the fish in a bucket. Then she put another worm on her line,  and threw it out again. Such a pointless activity. Luca had never even seen her eat one of the fish, she just gave them to some weirdo in Corona Woods.

She waited until Eve was sitting forward in the sand, at the absolute height of her concentration. Then she walked up and poked her in the forehead.

“Boop!”

Eve screamed, “AGH!” She quickly composed herself and tried to laugh it off, “Oh! How’s it going, Luca?”

“Exceedingly well. I’ve been staring at you for the last several minutes.”

“Aha, I’m glad you got some amusement out of it!” Eve smiled harder than she usually does. Luca was successfully making her uncomfortable, “Did you want something?”

“Yes. Could I see the fish you just caught?”

“Sure!” There was that sunny smile again. She grinned from ear-to-ear as she passed the bucket to Luca, “It’s a mawfish! They’re a tough fish that can really mess up an inexperienced fisher, since they can bite fingers off. I’ve been trying to catch one for a while, but I finally got it!”

Luca picked up the purple fish and threw it into the bay. Eve screamed,

“No! Luca!”

“It’s free now!”

Luca smiled as Eve’s face wrinkled up. She shook her head, “Well, I’m not handing you any other fish, okay?”

“As long as I freed one from your grasp!” Luca sat down on the sand next to Eve, “What are you doing all this fishing for, anyway?”

Eve cast her rod out again. So trusting. Luca could just grab the fish off the line if she really wanted to. But she wouldn’t. Eve said,

“It’s relaxing! You just sit by the water’s edge, watching the waves, and hope for a catch. Then you get to wrestle a fish!”

“You mean you get to yank on a tiny piece of string. Wrestling implies a body to work with.”

“That’s true.” Eve peered out at her bobber, but it clearly wasn’t moving. She relaxed back into the sand, “It really is just nice and relaxing.”

“Watching a nice fire or other chemical reaction is relaxing, too. Why choose an activity that you won’t get anything out of?” Luca leered at Eve through her glasses, “Fang doesn’t pay you.”

Eve cringed again, “Yeah, that’s true. She does tell nice stories about her family! And anyway, it’s not really about the reward.” Eve smiled with a bit of a twinkle to her eye. She thought she was being clever, “It’s about the fun you have in the moment!”

Luca chuckled, “Indeed it is! And throwing that fish into the water was very fun!”

“Not for the fish! If you want to release a fish, you should let it go gently.”

“Really? Do they care?”

“Well, would you want to be flung into the ocean? It’d probably hurt a lot.”

Now that was intriguing. Luca had never been thrown through the air like an extremely intelligent bag of potatoes before. She held her chin and pursed her lips. An interesting experiment, at the very least. Eve spoke,

“So? Do you see why you shouldn’t throw fish now?”

“Nope! Could you throw me into the water to test it?” Luca stood up and grinned, “I know you’re strong enough, even without significant alterations.”

Eve stood up and started sizing up Luca, “Are you sure? I’m not that much bigger than you.”

“Yes! Just try it, you’ll see!”

She got a little closer, “Okay! Just, don’t be upset if I can’t get you into the water!” Eve shakily grabbed Luca by the waist. Luca tried not to laugh, then shifted into her mogwai forme. Eve immediately made a cooing noise,

“Oh wow! You’re an adorable, big bug!”

“I am adorable, you’re right!”

Eve lifted her above her shoulders with ease. This weird, young human was strong and stocky, more so than her peers. Well, probably. Luca didn’t have that much experience measuring the strength of human children. Something she’d have to work on in the future. Eve simpered from below her,

“So you’re totally sure about this?”

“Unquestionably! I must experience being hurled into the sea so I can prove you wrong!”

“Ah, that’s what it is!” Eve giggled yet again. It felt weird being around someone so relentlessly positive. She smiled up at Luca, then shouted,

“Ready?”

“Do you doubt my conviction?”

“Hehe, nope! Here we go!”

Eve took a step back, then sprinted forward and hurled Luca through the air. The wind whistled through her fur. She transformed back into her human shape, and smashed into the water. It was quite painful. Her face and body stung, and she floundered around in the surf for a good couple of seconds. Already an interesting experience. Her mogwai carapace would never be damaged by such a small impact, but her skin still tingled even a few seconds later. She stopped struggling and stood up in the sand. She sunk into the soft sand at the bottom of the water, but stood firm. Water flowed around her, and occasionally pulled at her coat. It felt nice. Despite the lack of any kind of danger, Eve was already splashing through the surf to get to her.

“Are you okay?!”

“You didn’t throw me that far, Eve. I couldn’t drown if I wanted to!” Eve grabbed her arm and started pulling her through the water,

“You just stopped moving!”

“Yes! I was shocked by the impact. After this experiment, I believe I must concur with you. Being thrown into the surf is indeed unpleasant.”

“Good! Hopefully, I won’t have to fling you around to convince you again?”

“Hah! Maybe.” She grinned at Eve, “The flying part was quite fun.”

Eve smiled, “Thanks!” She let go of Luca’s arm. While they trudged back up the beach, Eve kept Luca in sight. Was she scared that Luca would be stolen away by a surprise shark? Maybe a hidden riptide? Luca had half a mind to drop into the water and hide under the sand. It’d be an excellent prank, but she didn’t want to test her breath-holding skills against Eve’s reflexes.

Eve sat back onto the sand, right where she had set up earlier, and kicked her feet up. It looked like she simply became one with the sand. Luca turned back to the ocean and let out a satisfied sigh. The water stretched out for miles to the right, and to the left was a perfectly fine, dirty, city. Full of fantastic pollutants. Her meditation was interrupted with Eve’s announcement, 

“Oh, Luca! Now that you know how to treat fish, how about you try letting this fish back into the bay, nice and gentle?”

Luca grinned, “Don’t mind if I do! Another one saved from your cruel hook!”

She picked up the fish and ran it into the surf. Just as the tide was about to go out, she released the fish. It was washed out instantly. Luca watched it kick and wiggle, then jet out of sight. She announced,

“Now that’s a happy fish! The only way to keep a fish happy!”

“Aw, you’re going to make me feel guilty.” Eve smiled yet again, “Did you want to keep me company while I try for a Mawfish again?”

Luca shook her head. This girl had too much kindness to spare. Luca had been nothing but annoying, on purpose, and she still wanted to hang out. She cackled,

“Maybe another time! I’m going to see if June has any towels.”

“Uh, try not to drip on her pictures! Most of them are on the floor!”

“Thanks!” Luca waved once.

Now she had some interesting data to think about. In most formes, mogwai are vulnerable to bludgeoning and other physical damage, like that painful water. It didn’t sound too hard to make a potion to remove that vulnerability. Also, apparently she could push Eve however much she wanted, and she’d stay nice and pleasant. Another absolute victory for L uca .

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i haven't even beat this game yet. that's why i'm hesitant to do romantic stuff, 'cause i don't know how the characters will end up yet. i don't think anyone's gonna die. or turn evil. or turn evil and then die. but you never know!!!! (best end: they all marry each other)
> 
> also i really really want to write something about fang's twelve wives but uh i keep forgetting the details. like how for this one, i was gonna have a scene where eve made some delicious fish dish, but apparently she doesn't even know how to cook....... sorry if anything's ooc!!!
> 
> secondly: if Nyx Ronove and Eve Xin don't get a happy ending i'm writing one myself  
> i love all the characters and i want them to stop making me cry


End file.
